Operating in dusty environments has long been a problem for equipment and vehicles. The respiration of dusty and contaminated air greatly hinders performance and can damage the vehicle or equipment's engines. Even though vehicles and equipment have filter elements that filter the inlet air flow, in extremely dusty environments, these filter elements quickly become caked with dust and debris, which retards and stops the air flow through the filter element to the engine. Consequently, these filter elements must be frequently cleaned to remove the deeply imbedded dust which penetrates into the filter element or the entire filter element must be replaced to ensure the proper operation of the equipment and vehicles. In extremely dusty environments, the demand of constantly cleaning and/or replacing filter elements comes at a significant cost of time and money.
A technique commonly referred to as “pulse jet” or “reverse pulse” self-cleaning has been used in industrial and large scale air filtration systems. Reverse pulse self-cleaning involves periodically releasing a quick burst (“pulse”) of compressed air into the filter element, which expands through the filter element in the opposite direction of the normal airflow through the filter element. The rapidly expanding compressed air pulse passing out of the filter element dislodges the dust cake collected on the outside of the filter element, as well as some dust which has penetrated into the element pleat. While effective for industrial and large scale air filtration systems, reverse pulse self-cleaning, heretofore, has been inoperable for small air filtration systems, such as those for vehicles and other types of motorized equipment. Reverse pulse self-cleaning works in industrial and large scale air filtration systems because of the sheer volume of the filter housing and the volume of the filter housings in relation to the volume of the filter elements.
In industrial and large scale applications, multiple arrays of filter elements are disposed within large volume filter housings. These filter housings are spacious enough that the compressed air pulse can propagate through the filter elements to effectively clean them before energy of the pulse dissipates within the filter housing and the pressure differential equalizes returning the system to its normal filtering operation.
In small scale applications, such as for vehicles and motorized equipment, where space is limited, the filter housings lack the volume in relation to the volume of the filter elements to make reverse pulse self-cleaning operable or effective. In such applications, a single filter element is typically disposed within the limited confines of the filter housing. The filter housings provide little volume around the filter element within which a compressed air pulse can expand and dissipate. Consequently, an expanding compressed air pulse almost instantly equalizes the pressure differential between the inside and outside of the filter element within the filter housing, which prematurely terminates the expansion of the pulse through the filter element. As a result, the effectiveness of the pulse jet self-cleaning action is lost or greatly reduced.
One issue with cleaning such filters with a compressed air pulse is that adequate air pressure must be exerted through the filter in order to remove or dislodge the dust cake collected on the outside of the filter element. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a pulse jet distribution arrangement which is capable of distributing the air pulse at an adequate pressure so as to dislodge the particulates from the exterior surface of the filter.